


Under The Mistletoe

by Ashen_Artistry (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Team Fortress 2 Secret Santa 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mistletoe kisses, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Ashen_Artistry
Summary: In the wake of a battle and moments before the turn from Christmas Eve to Christmas, they stand together under a sprig of mistletoe.
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my TF2 Secret Santa gift to @kittykallikat on tumblr who wanted some Engi/Spy fluff! Truth be told, I've not written for this fandom in four years and I might do a few more drabbles linked to this one in future! I hope that you enjoy this gift and have a wonderful Christmas!

Teufort was usually a lively place. No, in fact, it was often considered a volatile and explosive place, but lively was a less frightening way of describing it. When the gunfire and the shouts of fighting died down on December 24th, the teams of RED and BLU returned to their respective bases with the thrum of adrenaline coursing through their veins and the sting of the cold on their cheeks. 

Well, _most_ of the teams. 

“You really are most insistent when it comes to festivities, aren’t you?” The Spy clad in blue whispered, his eyes glued to the little sprig of mistletoe hanging overhead, nailed to the doorway. 

“Mm, m’a traditionalist, me.” The Engineer flashed him a grin, his eyes sparking with amusement at the fond exasperation crossing his lover’s face. “We can’t have a lot of stuff here, but a bit of mistletoe never hurt anyone.” He reached a hand over to brush against the lapel of the other man’s suit jacket, picking at some unseen flint from the battle before. The clock was ticking ever closer to midnight and with the passing seconds his heart thrummed with anticipation. “Too much, darlin’?”

There was a beat of quiet as the Spy’s hands trailed down his partner’s sides, resting against his waist as he looked around the room. There were little lights littered about glowing hues of amber and gold, clearly crafted by the Texan’s own hands. This was… pleasant. It reminded him of quiet celebrations on the tail-end of jobs far away from these battlefields, huddled away in hotels or travelling back home with nothing to commemorate the seasons celebrations bar a small candle he lit each year. 

“Hey, talk to me… is this a bit much? I know it’s different to what we usually-.”

“It’s… fine. It’s all fine.” The Frenchman murmured at last, his thumbs rubbing slow circles against the ruffled material of the Engineer’s overalls. “I’m a little surprised, that’s all, cher. It has been years since I celebrated Christmas, let alone actually _with_ someone-.” 

The admission wasn’t all that surprising, not to Dell. His lover was a man of illusion and espionage, there wasn’t usually time or chance to celebrate something like a holiday; or to have the luxury of a partner. It simply wasn’t safe in usual circumstances. 

“- but it is… charming. Perhaps even endearing.” The usually stern face of the older man had softened in the glow from the lights, the tightness around his lips fading enough to allow a smile. A private smile, one that Dell had only seen aimed his way in those precious pockets of time where the world outside their little bubble didn’t exist. Misty eyes peered up at the mistletoe as he thought for a few seconds, his hand trailing a path around the back of the Engineer so he could guide him closer. “Well, in the spirit of Christmas,” he teased, voice dropping to no louder than a whisper. 

As the clock struck midnight, he brushed their smiling lips together, eyelids drooping and finally closing. The kiss was slow, sweet, with gentle touches brushing against broad shoulders, firm chests, until their fingers finally tangled together and locked into place. They couldn’t pull back from each other for more than a few seconds at a time, dropping one kiss after another to each other’s lips until their lungs ached from lack of breath. 

“Merry Christmas, Spy.” Came the whisper from the RED Engineer.

“Merry Christmas, mon amour.” Replied the BLU Spy.


End file.
